Cool Sipping Man
Cool Sipping Man (AKA just "Sipping Man" or "Th Sipper") is an upcoming hero soon to be added to Overwatch 2. Overview Cool Sipping Man is an unconventional Offense hero who uses his bartending skills to serve drinks of mass destruction. Despite being an Offense hero, he has several potent support options to heal his team with. Appearence Standing at a manlet-tier 2"4, though somehow weighing the exact same as an adult human, Cool Sipping Man comes from an unknown species, henceforth referred to as sippus maxumus. What little is understood about his kind is that they behave similarly to humans and are very rarely seen without drinks. Sipping Man in particular often carries a soda cup with a straw around with him. Sipping Man's body is entirely bright yellow. His face is etched onto his body, which is a perfect rectangle. His limbs are noticeably more developed than his body, appearing similar to a human's. He does not wear clothes and has no visible genetalia. Abilities Main Weapon: "The Gun." It's The Gun. It needs no more introduction. You hold the trigger and the men die. Simple. Ability 1: Th Sipp (E) Sipping Man stands in place to take a sip of his drink. This ability can instantly restore Sipping Man's health but he is vulnerable while sipping. If you are stood next to a teammate you can offer them Th Sipp, which will fully restore their health. If they refuse, they die instantly. Ability 2: Sipping Grenade (Shift) Not actually a grenade. Sipping Man throws a mug of a vile liquid in the direction he is facing. As the mug is flying it spills liquid everywhere which damages enemies if they walk over it. Enemies who are hit directly by the mug experience a spendep moment. Ultimate Ability: Sipping Cube (Q) "FUCK IT, SIPPING CUBE" Upon triggering his Ultimate, Sipping Man transforms into the almighty Sipping Cube. In this state he is significantly larger, cannot take any damage and will immediately kill anyone he comes into contact with. His movement is momentum based, meaning he can build up speed if he travels for longer. Strategy tba Backstory Little is known about Eugene Doyy's background. It is known that his bar, Palace of the Sipp, was an inheritance from his deceased parents. He also has a brother, the Sad Sipping Man, who is in a constant state of misery due to his inability to sip. Doyy lives in Bart Town, a city of many happenings. His bar is rated as one of the best places to drink, but it's in a shady side of town so visiting it is risky. Doyy once lead a simple life, serving drinks to customers and providing for himself and his brother. during his time running Palace of the Sipp, he made many friends but also many enemies. Regular patrons to his bar included the Staring Man, Jason Macdonale, the Spend Boss, Bob Orga and John Man. Life wasn't all easy though, as fierce competition from rival bars (such as the Bart Town Wetherspoons) were costing Doyy business and profit. Doyy needed a way to gain money faster. He soon learned of the highly experimental Spoyybas drug being developed by Spebtech, a drug so powerful that anyone who ingests it will immediately experience a spendep moment, followed by several hours of shidding and farding. Doyy was hesitant at first, but started dealing the drug to favored customers behind closed doors. Unfortunately this scheme would not last. Bart Town cops would eventually come to find evidence that Doyy was dealing, and the rammifications were severe. They arrested Sad Sipping Man and demanded that Doyy surrender himself, his bar and everything he owned. Doyy chose instead to fake his death and lay low, abandoning everything in Bart Town to lead a new life, though he swears he will return to save his brother one day. He stays in contact with Sad Sipping Man through anonymous letters. Now on the run, Doyy swears revenge on those bastard coppers who arrested his brother. Because Doyy is more or less a criminal he can't join Overwatch, and his story has really nothing to do with the overarching plot at hand. That said, it is suspected certain characters with an affinity for alcoholic beverages have visited Palace of the Sipp before it was closed down, such as Reinhardt. Trivia *Cool Sipping Man bears a striking resemblence to the Negative Man enemy from MOTHER 3. It is suspected that this is intentional, to commemorate Overwatch coming to the Nintendo Switch. MOTHER fans are seething that this is what they get instead of a port of MOTHER 3 to English speaking territories. *Eugene Doyy was loved as a character so much by Capcom that they're retroactively adding him to Street Fighter III. *All of Sipping Man's eliminations are instead renamed to "Lifesends" (i.e Lifesent Lucio). This appears in the scoreboard when pressing the TAB key and end-of-game cards, amongst over locations. **This is similar to the map Bart Town, where every character's kills are referred to as Lifesends instead, not just Sipping Man **Just like Bart Town, all of Sipping Man's eliminations are represented by this icon: